


How Sharing a Locker Means I Think I Love You

by themis_ceres



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Freddie thinks when Sam tells him she's pregnant is the stupid locker they shared back in high school.. They didn't even last two weeks, how are they ever going to raise a child together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sharing a Locker Means I Think I Love You

**June 2012**  

The first time Freddie thinks he may love Samantha Puckett is when her mom's car comes crashing through their shared locker. Cause his first instinct is to protect her.. Even he thinks from, if not especially from, herself. He'd never felt such an overwhelming urge about anything before.

But that isn't the first thing he thinks when Sam tells him she's pregnant. The first thing he thinks about is that locker, and how they didn't even last two weeks sharing it so how are they ever going to raise a child together?

He thinks about the fact that he's already picked out his degree at the DigiPen Institute and that he's already living on campus. That he can't imagine what his mother would say and that he may have to thank god that she moved back Southern California last year to take care of her parents. 

They don't talk about it for almost two months.

Sam moves into the loft and Carly takes her to all her appointments. Freddie considers talking to Spencer about it but he thinks that someone who hasn't been in a relationship in almost fifteen years probably shouldn't be giving advice.. and after all what else are best friends for but to step in why you can't?

Then Spencer shows him the first sonogram. It's tiny but he sees it. His child. Their child.

 _That's_ when he remembers the other thing, about the locker and how he might actually love the girl carrying his child.

He remembers that she knew the definition of MPEG and draws really cute bunnies. He doesn't care about her family history instead his thinks about _their_ history. From their first kiss to how much Sam has somehow always meant to him, even when he thought he loved Carly.

So he looks at the sonogram and suddenly finds himself looking forward to the rest of his life. Plan or no plan he has Sam and now he has this picture.. and maybe he’ll make this new future work.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> unapologetic for the fluff, when i saw the locker episode and the way he jumped in front of her.. *shrugs* hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> also, cross-registered at fanfiction.net


End file.
